Don't Go Falling In Love
by XxRachiepooxX
Summary: "You like her." George interrupted. Fred sat up on the bed and looked at his twin. "Who?" George moved off his back and sat up to look back at him. "Hermione!" and He threw his hand up in the air for emphasis. Fred furrowed his eyebrows. "Bookworm Hermione?" "No" George said sarcastically, "Giant Squid Hermione. Of course Bookworm Hermione!" Takes place in Year Five. FredxHermione
1. Chapter One-

-**Chapter One**-

Raindrops clicked on the windows at the Hogwarts Express. Hermione walked alone down the corridor. She couldn't find Harry or Ron anywhere. She soon gave up the search for them and instead looked of compartment for herself.

"Full…full…full…how can these all be full?" Hermione said to herself as she walked away for another room. "Please be empty!" She whispered. She walked up to the next door and saw a head of fiery red hair. She looked at the through their door window and waved. The boy inside noticed her and waved back. She smiled and opened the door immediately recognized one half of the Weasley Twins. "Hello. Sorry to intrude but, can I sit with you?"

"Of course love." Fred said. She gave him a grin and stepped and sat next to him.

"So how are you?" He asked as her leaned himself against the wall.

"I doing well Fred. Where is George?" She asked.

"He ran off with Katie. So it's just you and me." He said.

"So where are Harry and Ron? You three always sit together." He said leaning against the wall.

"I don't know to be honest. They got on the train before me and told me to meet them are our usual compartment, but when I got there our compartment it was full of some second year Ravenclaw's." She finished before looking out the window.

"You think they are alright?"

"Oh, they are fine." Hermione reassured. "My guess is that those Ravenclaw's were there beforehand and they sat in a different spot and I couldn't find them."

After that the two feel into silence and Hermione took that moment to look around until she spotted something in shiny Fred's pocket. "Fred?"

Fred looked up towards her. "Hm?"

"What's that?" Hermione pointed her finger. "In your pocket?"

Fred got a look of confusion. "What's wha-? Oh This!" He said as he pulled out a small bottle of green liquid. "This my dear is a potion, George and I and creating a new one, but it isn't done yet."

Hermione leaned forward intrigued. "What is it supposed to do?"

"It's supposed to give you a horrible stomachache." Hermione looked confused. "You know to get you out of class!"

"Why would you want to do that?!" Hermione questioned.

"Why wouldn't you?" Fred said with a smirk. "Right now it gives you slight tummy pain but nowhere close to getting you out of a lesson. We are thinking about adding a Lecker Berry."

With that Hermione gave a small snort and turned to look out the window again.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked as he put the bottle back in his pocket

"That won't work." Hermione said still not looking back and him

"Oh?" Fred leaned closer and quirked and eyebrow. "And why not?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't answer.

Fred smirked and the leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Hermione's head jerked when she felt his breath tickle her ear. She looked into his eyes and felt her face heat up once she noticed how close they were. Fred looked back and only gave her a lopsided smile.

"Oh! Well I uh….you know because uh the berry is…umm…well…"

All of a sudden a booming voice filled the train "**Attention all students and staff! We have reached our destination, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please exit to the platform on your left. Thank you and have a good school year."**

Hermione jumped up and headed for the compartment door. "Well we're here!" She said. "I…um, better go find Harry and Ron. See you Fred!" She said quite franticly before exiting the room.

Just as Hermione left the other half of the Weasley twins came into Fred's compartment. "Oi! Freddie? What was that with Hermione?" George asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred said while getting up the leave.

George gave him a look. "Hermione runs out of your compartment with a face redder than an apple!"

"Clam down Georgie. I was just teasing the poor bird." Fred answered.

"Okay, if you say so..." George stated while he walked onto the platform with his brother.

Fred stopped in his tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?" George gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before walking off. Fred shook his head before catching up with his twin.

* * *

**A/N Okay! That was my first chapter of ****_Don't Go Falling in Love_****. I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! **

**-Rachel **


	2. Chapter Two-

-Chapter Two-

Fred and George enter the Great Hall together and stood there for a moment in awe. Even after six years the Welcome Back decorations had yet to disappoint. As always hundreds of candles burned bright as the floated high in the air, the celling had been bewitched to appear as if it were the night sky.

The two got similar smiles on their face as they looked over to all the first year students. They always got a kick out of looking at them. While some looked although they were right at home most looked frightened, petrified even. They both gave low chuckles and walked down to the others.

Hermione sat at the far end of the table, Harry Ron and Ginny were with her. The Four were laughing hysterically at something Ginny was saying. As the twins neared they heard the conversation clearly.

"Exactly Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, "And then she said 'I would rather ride a Hippogriff!' and just stomped off!"

The four burst into laughter as Fred and George sat down and join the group. Fred couldn't help but chortle at them as Ron looked on the verge of tears and Hermione grabbing her sides from pain.

As Fred tried to look away from her but he couldn't. His eyes transfixed onto the witch in front of him. _'Why am I staring at her?' _He thought _'Maybe it because of her eyes? They seem to light up when she laughs…they are such a pretty shade of brown-NO!' _Fred quickly broke his gaze from Hermione _'I can't think like that! She is my little brother's best friend and I don't even like her that way!' _

The laughter from the four slowly faded as they noticed that the twins had joined them.

"Hello boys! When did you get here?" Ginny asked.

"Not long ago," George replied, "Just in time to hear something about a Hippogriff and see you four almost die from laughter."

Hermione giggled "Oh! It was hysterical! Ginny was telling us a story about a prank on of her roommates pulled!" She looked over towards Ginny. "How did it go? Something about Jessica being locked in the bathroom with a boggart and-"

"Oi! Sounds like a prank we pulled last year! Remember George?" Fred interrupted.

Ron sat forward in his seat, "You mean that prank you pulled on that first year boy?"

"I remember that!" Ginny added, "But ours was nothing like that! We knew what she was afraid of and knew that it wasn't _dangerous_!"

George put his hands up in defense. "How were we supposed to know the kids biggest fear was a Hungarian Horntail?"

Hermione shook her head. "You two are simply barbaric!"

Dumbledore soon walked up in front of the school. His speech short a sweet as always, talking about the fun we would have this year. The sorting was quick and fun, the tables cheered when they received new member to their houses. And as soon as that was over the Welcome Back Fest finally started.

Every kid immediately dove down into the plethora of food laying before them. Talking and laughter filled the hall as old friends rejoiced and new one were being made, that was always Hermione's favorite part of the meal.

Harry Ron and Ginny started talking about Quidditch. Hermione could care less about the subject.

"Mione, could you pass some Pumpkin juice please?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded and picked up the pitcher before handing it to Fred. When he reached out to grab it from her their hands touched for a moment. They both shot up and looked at each other not expecting physical contact. Hermione quickly moved her hands away and forced her eyes back to her meal, a light pink spread across her face.

"Is that a blush I see?" Fred said in a hushed tone, "Over something so small?"

Hermione looked down and started poking at the peas on her plate, trying her best to hide her blushing face.

Fred smiled. It was so fun to make her blush. _'I quite enjoy seeing Miss-Know-It-All get so flustered over something so simple.'_ He chuckled lightly at his own thoughts and joined in Harry and the others conversation.

Little did the two know that one red haired prankster noticed their little moment. George needed a good talk with his brother that night.

**xXx**

Fred and George flopped on to their beds. Their stomachs full from the fest.

"UGGGGH!" Fred exclaimed as he rolled over onto his back. "I'm so full!"

Fred expected his brother to answer but instead the two fell into silence. He shifted uneasily in the quietness before speaking again. "George?" Another pause. "George are you-"

"You like her." George interrupted.

Fred sat up on the bed and looked down at his twin. "Who?"

George moved off his back and sat up to look back at him. "Hermione!" He threw his hand up in the air for emphasis.

Fred furrowed his eyebrows at his brother's statement. "Bookworm Hermione?"

"Noooo" George said sarcastically, "Giant Squid Hermione! Of course Bookworm Hermione!"

The two fell once more into uncomfortable silence for a few moments only to be broken by George's loud sigh. "Listen. I know that you're saying this is all harmless teasing and what not, but you have been giving her a different kind of look lately."

"What kind of look?"

"Fred…in simplest terms mate, you look at Mione like Ron looks at food."

Fred slowly started to shake his head.

George went and sat down next to him patting him on the back. "Afraid it's so..."

* * *

**A/N Yes! Chapter two is up and I am extremely happy with how chapter came out! Well, now that I'm finished, I'm going to get a cookie and celebrate. ^.^ **

**(Rachel From the future here! Chapter Three will not be up today! Sorry about the wait I swear it will be up tomorrow!)**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter Three-

-Chapter Three-

The two boys sat there. George comforting Fred. Fred confronting his feelings.

"But, I can't like Hermione!" Fred looked over to George will a pleading look.

"But you do Freddie." George responded.

"But I _can't_!" Fred laid back on his bed, grabbed his pillow and hugged it like a teddy bear.

"Ah! But you do! You see you like Hermione." George said patting Fred's knee. His Brother didn't respond. "You like her? As in you have feelings for-"

Fred shot up. "Okay, George. It's not that I don't get what you're saying_. It's that I can't_." Fred quickly flopped back down on his bed and groaned before covering his face with the pillow.

George sighed and moved over to lie next to him. "Well…then why not?"

"Imantmebusesheibsrobsmestbateanb-"

George slapped his brother arm. "Move the pillow off your face you twit."

His twin moved the cushion off and stared blankly at the celling. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, just what were you trying to say?" George replied.

Fred shifted slightly before answering. "I can't like her because…" Fred paused. "I can't like her because she is Ron's best mate. You know what it would be like to date your little brother's best friend?!" Fred finished and he let out a breath he never knew he was holding in.

"Well no…I wouldn't."

Fred continued. "Don't forget she is a year below me." Fred the turned and faced away from his brother, "Also we are two completely different people…"

George tried his best to sound encouraging. "But they say opposites attract right?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Fred responded, "I think I am going to hit the sack mate…alright?"

"Okay." George got off of his bed and slowly walked over to his own. "Goodnight."

"Night." Fred said and quickly closed the red and gold sheets on the sides of his Four Poster, giving him isolation and he quickly feel asleep.

**xXx**

Two weeks had passed and Fred avoided Hermione like a plague and tried to avoid the topic in his George's conversations.

George sat alone in the Great Hall, it was very early. _'I can't take this anymore….' _George thought grabbing some food for breakfast. _'I got to try to get the two together but how?'_

As if on cue, none other than Ginny Weasley came and sat next to her older brother. "Morning George. Why up so early?

"Oh I was just thinking about some things and-" George stopped in the middle of his thoughts, analyzing the position he was in. Ginny sat next to him. Ginevra Weasley, Best friends to Hermione Granger. Wheels were turning in his head. He got an excited expression on his face.

Ginny scooted away. "What's with the face? I don't trust the face..."

George poked his cereal. "I wasn't making a face oh paranoid one, however, I do need a favor from you."

Ginny moved back towards him. "Oh?"

"So… a friend of mine likes a little friend of yours, but you see, my friend is too scared to get friendly with your friend because I helped him realize he had feelings…" George finished and looked up to see Ginny's face with un-amusement written all over it. "What?"

"Do I happen to know your so called _friend?_" Ginny said never breaking eye contact.

"Umm….yeah…I would say you two are pretty close…actually." George turned his away from his sister.

Ginny stayed quite for a few moments studding her older sibling "Okay. I'll help you're '_Friend' _go and get my '_Friend'._" George's head spun back around.

"Really?" A smile for ear to ear.

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah why not?" She sat back a pondered for moment. "I got it! Hogsmeade!"

She sighed. "Hogsmeade?" George had a look of confusion plastered on his face. "We take our little _'Friends' _to Hogsmeade! We leave for it in a week!"

"OH!" George stood up. "Ginny! That's a great idea! Thanks loads Gin!" George made his way towards the exit before being stopped by his sister's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Can you tell me who exactly we a setting up?" Ginny questioned.

"Uh…friends…" George responded

Ginny grew a smile. "It's Fred and Hermione isn't it?"

"Wha-Fred?! And Hermione? No not at all-"

"It's Fred and Hermione." Ginny walked back to the table grabbed some toast.

George walked back to his sister. "No! It's not it-" Ginny raised a eyebrow.

"Okay it is and-wait a minute," George thought about what she said for a minute, "…how did you know it was them?"

Gin turned towards him. "Umm, girl intuition?"

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the late update but here it is! That next update might not be until Sunday. I will update you later about an update schedule and what not. Anyway, remember to leave a review, and I will see you beautiful people next week!**

**-Rachel **


	4. Chapter Four-

George and Ginny walked at a brisk pace down the corridors at Hogwarts. The trip to Hogsmeade was coming and the siblings still needed a plan. "So." Ginny asked, slightly out of breath. "Do you have any sort of plan here? Becau-"

"No." George retorted.

"No?"

"Yes."

"Wait? So you do have a plan?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't?"

"Yes."

"Wait? So do-"

"GINNY!" George stopped his hasty stride to turn and face his sister who was farther behind him than he expected. "We don't have time for your shenanigans!"

Ginny rolled her eyes as she finally caught up with her brother. "That's rich coming from you George." She opened her mouth to speak again but as soon as she did he turned around and continued walking wherever it was they were heading. "George! For goodness sake…Where are we even going?"

"Outside."

"…Gee thanks." The two continued the walk in silence.

They turned a few corners and walked down a few stairs before making their way out into a courtyard that looks as if it hadn't even been looked at in years. The only source of light came from the sun and sky above and overgrown shrubbery and vines hid most of grey brick walls from sight. Two timeworn benches sat in the far right-hand corner and shading them was a lone tree about twenty feet high with big round leaves, some turning shades of red and yellow as fall approached.

"Whoa. I didn't know this was here." Ginny said stepping out into morning sun.

"Yeah most people don't. I mean, a few did but I think it is safe to say me and Fred spent the most time here, I but I guess now we can add you to the list now huh." He finished with a small grin.

"Wait don't you think Fred might stop by then? I mean if he know this might be a decent place to be alone then don't you think he might head over?"

"Nope, I don't think he has stopped by here for a couple of years." He walked over until her was level with his sister. "See that tree over there?" Ginny looked at the tree, then back at him before nodding. "Well in third year he tried to climb up to that branch way up there to impress some girl. Poor lad was half way up before he lost his footing and feel fifteen feet and breaking his arm." He saw Ginny wince slightly out of the corner of his eye. "Yup. I think the fall plus that girl ignoring him since had him avoiding coming back here. In all honesty, I think he forgot this existed."

Ginny sighed as she walked forwards and sat on the slightly unsteady bench. "That girl sounds like a jerk." She said as George sat on the bench next to hers and let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, she was. But we aren't here to talk about that. We are here to get a plan on how to get two little Gryffindor's…" George paused before looking up with a smirk on his lips, and meeting Ginny's eyes. "…To Slytherin to Hogsmeade together."

"…"

"…"

"…You're such a dork."

**xXx**

Fred wandered through the hallways. He had checked the Common Room, The Great Hall, the Lake, and heck he even stopped by Hargrid's hut to see if he was there but it was plain and simple, He couldn't find George anywhere. To tell the truth, Fred was worried.

About George?

Nope. No absolutely not.

Fred was worried for himself. He needed to find George.

Fred sighed as her walked back into the great hall. For it being lunch time the Hall was relatively empty. A small group of Slytherin's sat at the far end of their table whispering and snickering about who knows what. Five or six Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's were scatted around and two students with black and bright red hair occupied the Gryffindor Table. The red head stuffing his face with this, that and the other. The other boy was scribbling away at a small parchment with a quill. Fred knew exactly who these two where.

"Hey Harry! Ron!"

The two fifth years turned and greeted Fred with a wave. He walked over to the long table and sat next to Harry. He would normally sit next his brother but he was stuffing his face as usual and it is never a pretty sight.

"Hi Fred." Harry greeted simply shooting him a smile before returning to his work.

Ron simple nodded tow and stuck his head right back into to his plate to make shoveling food into his mouth much easier.

"So, um…have either of you seen George around today." Fred asked looking back and forth between his friends.

"Miymightwgofmeenmen-"Fred and Harry looked at Ron both with slight disgust on their faces. Ron swallowed before giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry…I was trying to say, I might have seen them earlier today. During Breakfast right as I was heading in, it was either you or George, left with Ginny. The two left so fast I couldn't tell if it was you or not it was and they went so fast I didn't get a chance to say good morning. So, if you don't remember hastily jogging out of the great hall about four hours ago then it was George."

"…Then it was him." Fred started to stand up. "Do you know which way they went?"

"Yeah they went left. Hey Fred, Herm-"

Before he could finish Fred got up and muttered a quick "Thanks mate" as he bolted to the door.

Fred's head started spinning. George **and **Ginny. If those two are doing what Fred think they are doing then he and Hermione would both be in for a big mess.

Harry and Ron both watched as the red haired prankster made a b-line to the exit making a sharp left and as soon as he was out of sight they both turned and looked at each other.

"What's he on about?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged "I don't think even he knows mate."

* * *

**A/N:** **I'M BACK! No words can even begin to express how sorry I am for being gone for like what? Two months?! GAH! I am so awful! School has just been such a hassle and everything but I found spare time and I finally sat down and got writing this again. It came back to me a lot easier than I expected which makes all this so much better! **

**On a completely different topic. I JUST WATCHED MARKIPLER PLAY TO THE MOON AND OMG THE FEELS ARE RUSHING BACK TO ME! ;~; I played that game when it first came out and I remember smiling, laughing, and crying, sometime all at once, but once I finished the game I didn't pick it back up for about a year so seeing that was amazing! What I am about to say next is so important: Play. This. Game. The Music is beautiful the Story is touching, the Design is absolutely stunning. Seriously if you like RPG like adventure games and/or touching yet light-hearted stories. This is the game for you. It's like Ten dollars or just watch Mark's play through and I know Pewdiepie played it a while ago.**

**I'm sorry I am so obsessed with this game and I needed to get the out of my system! Anyway thank you to everyone who stuck around in my absence and still supported the story. I really appreciate it! Sorry for the long Author Note and everything and thanks again for staying around!**

**-Rachel (U)**

_Please Review I do read them all and really do appreciate any critiques you have. Thank you!_


End file.
